Forebidden
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Broly Jr. sees Kasai in a club and falls head over heels for the dancing beauty. But her father won't let him get with in talking distance. How does he get his forbidden love? Read to find out.
1. Note

Warning: Implied Yaoi but main story is non-yaoi. That's it, actually no rape or non-con. A love story with no real sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or any of the music featured in this story.

Implied Pairings:

Vegeta x Kakarot

King Vegeta x Bardock

Main Pairing:

Broly x Kasai

Description: Broly sees Kasai in a club and falls head over heels for the dancing beauty. But her father won't let him get with in talking distance. How does he get his forbidden love? Read to find out.


	2. Strut

Watch her strut

_I wanna start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_

_We all have got our own pollution_

_It's all about the execution_

Auburn hair, onyx eyes, leather jacket, red silk shirt, royalty evident in every step. Beautiful, sexy, and everything a man could want. Eyes ablaze as she strutted to the music. I could tell that I was hooked from the moment she walked in. And the body guard thing didn't change the fact that I was gonna try my luck.

_You've got something to say _

_Your hands are tied_

_Open your mouth_

_Open it wide_

Her hand behind her head as she walked to the bar. I saw a faint resemblance to the men behind her. Her brothers probably. They sat and I heard one shout drunkenly. "Hey sis, why don't you treat these people to a dance?" She shook her head, a beautiful sight. "Kaka, your drunk. Remember father said no more dancing at the clubs since last time."

"Just do it, no ones gonna steal a kiss our anything else tonight." The other one said.

"Vegeta your not helping, but fine, you have to treat these people to a make out with Kaka, aye brother."

"Some punishment." He pulled the other man into a kiss and stayed like that for several minutes. "Okay I kissed my Boyfriend, now go dance."

_Let the freedom begin_

_You get on the floor_

_Just let it drop_

She slid off the bar stool and walked to the dance floor. Once she reached the center her hips began to sway in a perfect, yet wild rhythm. She blew a kiss my way and began to dance. Her head bent down for a fraction of a second and came up faster then anything I'd ever seen.

_Don't it feel good_

_Don't it feel hot_

_Feel the fire within_

She howled as the music became more primal. Everyone watched as she swayed to the music. Her mane of auburn hair fell behind her and danced with her. Her onyx eyes took on a savage gleam as she danced.

_I wanna see ya strut strut strut_

_Come on walk for me_

_Strut strut strut_

_How you wanna be_

Her arms flew out in the savage beat, her feet moving so fast I could barely see them. The beauty of the primal dance drew us all to watch. I bought a martini and brought it to her as she finished.

_Every bodies look in for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

She thanked me and went back to her stool.

"Tell father I let you talk me into this and I will castrate both of you. And what would that do to your sex life?"

"We won't tell him."

"Good."

_And that's why their solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo_

I can't let her go, I need that savage beauty just for me. She drank a beer slowly. One of the men caught my eye as I watched the beauty from across the bar. He walked over as she drank another.

_We're a complicated nation_

_And now we're in a situation_

_Let's take a Madeline vacation_

_And get yourself some validation_

He growled at me. "Stay away from my little sister playboy if you value your life." His onyx eyes bore into my skull. "If I want her, then it's for keeps, if I get her. I don't cat around Mr."

I could tell he didn't believe me. "Don't touch her, I'm warning you before you try. It's not me or Kaka or even father. It's her, she'll kill you. She's been trained."

_You've got something to say _

_Your hands are tied_

_Open your mouth_

_Open it wide_

She slid down again and strutted over. "Vegeta no need, I can take care of myself." I felt my bones turning to mush as she grinned innocently. "You and Kaka have a way of making me think your to slutty for your good."

"VEGETA!" She stomped her foot and pouted. Cuteness overload reached. She shot me a very catty look. He grabbed her hand. "Your drunk and father would kill me if I let you continue."

_Let the freedom begin_

_You get on the floor_

_Just let it drop_

She shot me one more catty look and with a smirk let her brother drag her away. He set her down on the seat and she drunk another beer. She brushed her hair out of her face. "Vegeta? What do you have against him?"

"He's a playboy."

"Oh." she turned to the counter and ordered another beer.

_Don't it feel good_

_Don't it feel hot_

_Feel the fire within_

Beautiful and interested till her bastard brother called me a playboy. Now I don't have a chance in hell. She looked over her shoulder at me as she left. It felt like my heart was being ripped out, her eyes said 'I thought you were different, you seemed so nice.' I wanted to tell her that I was different and even if I wasn't I'd change just to have her smile at me so beautifully once more.

_I wanna see ya strut strut strut_

_Come on walk for me_

_Strut strut strut_

_How you wanna be_

I walked into father's office sadly. "Okay brat what's wrong with you?"

"I met a girl at the bar, but her bastard brother told her I was a playboy and then she would have nothing to do with me! I just wanted to ask her out that's all! I didn't even get her name!"

He shook his head. "You should be more worried about seducing Kasai Raion Ouji-sama." He shook her picture in front of me, I got a better look at the face on it. "THAT'S HER!"

His face said quite clearly 'Huh?'

_Every bodies look in for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

_And that's why their solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo_

He smirked. "Then now you have her name. You can find her, I know where she lives and when her brothers aren't home."

I smirked as well. "Do you know where she spends her time?"

"Yes, my son. But remember, this isn't about a cheap fuck. We need her to love you. We need her to know you love her. She needs to need you and want no one else."

"I will make sure of it father."

He slipped me a file. "Use it wisely my son, one mistake and she's gone."

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling let your hair down_

_Show me what your work in with _

_And let me see you strut_

I walked to her door. I knocked slowly, roses and a box of chocolates in my hand. She answered with a humph. She had on a red 'I'm to hot in the kitchen' apron on. Flour on her face and hands, black T and skinny jeans. Leather gloves hanging from her pocket. "What do you want playboy?"

_Strut strut strut strut strut_

_How you wanna be_

"I'm not a playboy first of all, I came to ask you out on a date." I said with a ill concealed annoyed look.

"Not interested." She had her teeth together, you could practically hear the grating of them. Her face said quite clearly 'Fuck off.'

"I just want a chance okay."

She sighed. "One date. When?"

"How about tomorrow at 7?"

"I'll be here."

_Every bodies look in for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

I jumped for joy after she took the chocolate and closed the door. "Yes!" I walked to my father's office. I walked in. He looked up. "How did it go?"

"She said yes."

His smirk returned full force. "Good, now remember. She has to love you."

"I'll be the best boyfriend ever father, she won't want anyone else."

"Good job my son."

_And that's why their solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo solo solo_

_Don't wanna be solo_

I walked to her house in my tux, and was met with the scarcest sight I have seen in my 28 years of life. Standing against the porch, smoking a cigarette was none other then Mr. Vegeta Ouji-sama Jr. and his step-brother/boyfriend Mr. Kakarot Son. They turned to me. Kakarot cracked his knuckles, and Vegeta glared with more malice then I would have thought possible. I thought I was gonna die. They turned to me.

_Strut for me and show me _

_What your work in with_

_Strut for me and show me_

_What your work in with_

"Playboy, what did I tell you?" He pulled out his cigarette and asked.

"To stay away from your sister?"

"And what did you do?"  
>"I asked her out."<p>

"Your screwed boy, Kaka and I will be the ones to-"

"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! AND BRING KAKA WITH YOU! FATHER NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" She yelled from in the house. I was never happier to be saved before. "We'll get you later boy." They walked into the house.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Ohhh ahhh_

She walked out in a beautiful ruby red dress that reached her knees and a black leather jacket. Ruby red gloves covered those beautiful hands. "I forgot to ask when you asked me out but what's your name?" She asked with a blush.

"Oh I'm Broly. Broly Chūjitsuna Honō Jr."

She backed up. "Father told me about you. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to you. She ran into the house and slammed the door.


	3. What do you want from me?

What do ya want from me?

_Hey, slow it down_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

I reclined against the door as Vegeta and Kaka walked over from the phone. I was just... confused, I thought he really might be different. But their all the same.

"What happened?"

"He's Broly Chūjitsuna Honō Jr."

His face hardened into a glare. "Move, I need to kill him."

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

"Why?"  
>He shook his head. "You just don't understand why father told you to stay away from him."<p>

"Why?"

"Just move, I need to kill him."

"Not until you answer me!"

"Because The Honō's are a family of rich playboys who sucker the richest woman available into marrying them to extend their bank."

"Not good enough."

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oh once upon a time _

_I didn't give a damn_

He shook his head and left with Kaka for their room. I pulled out my Ipod and put on some music. I changed and went to cook dinner.

_But now, here we are_

_So what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

**(POV Change Broly Jr.)**

I walked home sadly, I lost my chance because of my family name. I walk through the front door, feet dragging and a look of hopelessness plastered on my face. Father took one look at me and saw what was wrong.

"What did you do?"

"I told her my name. How was I supposed to know her father told her to stay away from me."

His face fell. "You lost your chance."

I nodded, holding back tears. Why? What did I do to deserve this?

_Just don't give up_

_I won't get it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Honō's don't give this easily. Send her flowers or something, just don't put your name. Convince her to meet her secret admirer after a month or so. Don't give up, there are plenty of ways to win her heart."

"Your right father, I always have a chance." My eyes hardened with with resolve.

_You mess me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep come in around_

I walked into the club again, I saw her all alone. My breathe caught in my throat, my eyes flashed with anger as she flirted with some trash.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you dance for us?"

She hid her mouth behind her hand. "Maybe after I get a little drunker." She fluttered her lashes at him flirtatiously. I felt my anger reach new heights as he bent down to kiss her. My punch knocked him off his feet before he could touch her I felt a possessive rage take over my entire body.

_Hey, what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you just figure that out? Decided that since daddy said you couldn't have me you could slut around with every cock sucking prick there is!"

"Fuck off Honō! Who said that I was being a slut! What I can't flirt with someone else!"

"No you can't!"

"Who the fuck put you in charge of me!"

_Well, it's plain to see_

_That baby your beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

"I did! Your to trusting, if daddy doesn't tell you to stay away you'll be suckered into anything. And hell you enjoy it!"

"FUCK OFF!" Her eyes lit up in fury. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to and daddy can't stop me! Do you think he'd let me go to a club by myself? NO! Daddy doesn't run my life, he hasn't since I turned 18. But I agree with him on this, I should stay the fuck away from you!"

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_If you still love me_

_Cause your do in perfectly_

I felt the urge to hit her right there. Listening to her father I could stand, but thinking that she should stay away from me by experience told me something. I had to calm down if I wanted a chance.

"I care okay, I just met you a few days ago. But I care, I don't what you getting hurt. And if I let you keep going like that, that's exactly what would happen."

Her glare deepened. "No you don't. It's just like Vegeta said, playboy. Your a Honō.

_Yeah, there might have been a time _

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
>"Family history ass, Our families have hated each other for centuries for one reason. Ouji-samas refuse to date Honōs."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Family feud, I don't know exactly why."<p>

"That doesn't mean we couldn't change that if you gave us a chance!"

"You want a chance! You really want one, not to abuse, but a real chance?"

"Yes, that's all I want from you, a chance to be your boyfriend, a chance to be in your life. A chance to be something to you."

_Just don't give up_

_I won't get it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

Her eyes softened. "Okay." She said softly as hand shot out and knocked me into the wall. "Daddy!" She backed up. He glared at me as another man came from behind him. "Shh.. Kasai, your father can handle this."

"But, mommy I don't need help, I'm fine."

The man shook his head. "You don't understand. Come on, let's to the car." He grabbed her hand. She shook her head. "I'm fine, I don't need help, I can handle myself. Can't you trust me to take care of myself? I don't need a rescue. I'm not a little kid anymore."

_You mess me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep come in around_

I got up and glared back into his eyes. He made another move to hit me but she grabbed his arm. "Daddy please?"

"No, Bardock take her out of her, she doesn't need to see this." He tried to wrestle his hand out of her grasp without hurting her. "No daddy, this isn't fare. What did he do?"

"He's a Honō who tried to date my daughter. That's my reason. You know better then to associate with the likes of him."

"But daddy, did you ever think that maybe he might be different?"

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

"Kasai, their all the same." The sad look as he said it, as if he truly wished he could believe that I was different. "How do you know?" She asked curiously as she starred up at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "I just know Kasai, please let's just go and forget about it."

"I can't forget about it. And I'm not ending my night out alone early just because you don't like 1 of the 20 people who asked me out. That's just a waste of a good night." She stalked off to the dance floor as he looked on in shock. Her mother shook his head. "No surprise, she is your daughter."

I sat down on the stool and ordered her a martini for when she was done.

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

The savage beat took her for a ride as her hips swayed perfectly in tune to the music. She tossed her head back and howled at a speed much like last time. But that ended the similarities. Compared to this her last dance was as tame as a roaring kitten. This was full on lioness, anger making her movements all the more wild and primal.

_And so, Just don't give up_

_I won't get it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

She jerked her head to the side and stopped for a fraction of a second, then moved again. Her hands reached for the sky as her eyes followed them. She jerked to the side and twirled to the DJ coming back in one sharp turn that graced all of our eyes minimally.

_You mess me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep come in around_

Her eyes searched for mine and lifted me up, taking the ache in my face away as she rolled her body like a wave to the music, hands behind her head, slowly all rage gone from her movements. She mouthed 'Did he die from shock?' I shook my head. She sighed in relief and walked over as the song ended. I handed her the martini, she nodded her thanks.

_Hey, what do you want from me_

Her father took one look at her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the club. She rolled her eyes and blew me a kiss, much to her mother's amusement. "Kasai you are such a flirt."  
>"I got from you."<p>

He gasped. "I would never!"

-sama rolled his eyes. "We both know that's a lie Bardock, she gets it from you because Ouji-sama men are emotionally retarded and my mother was too."

"She is emotionally retarded, that has nothing to do with flirting, although I've never seen either you or Vegeta flirt."

_Just don't give up_

_I won't get it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

"As much as I enjoy being talked about like I'm not here SHUT UP!"

They rolled their eyes at her and continued out the door. I glared after them. Her mother walked back in to talk to me. "I really don't care if you date her, but her father won't allow it. Try anything more and he'll kill you, even the puppy-dog eyes she inherited from me that he can't resist won't save you. But I'll help you if you promise not to hurt her."

"I would never."

He nodded. "Pick her up at 4 next Tuesday, I'll keep Kaka, and the Vegetas busy. Take good care of her, and if you hurt her." He bared his teeth. "You'll wish it was her father dealing out punishment."

"I understand."

_You mess me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep come in around_

I walked home with a black eye from where -sama hit me. Father took one look at me and threw me an ice pack. "-sama or his son?"

"-sama."

"What happened?"

"His wife Bardock agreed to help me after he dragged Kasai out of the club."

He smirked. "Good, I always knew Bardock was smart."

"Father? Why do the Ouji-samas hate us?"

"Because many centuries ago the Ouji-samas were the rulers of a long forgotten empire. Vegeta the realm of the Saiyins. We Honōs tried to take away their empire which we were citizens, nobles in fact, of. The resulting war tore the empire apart and now there are only 8 families of Saiyins. Our race was one of great warriors so the fight was a vicious one."

_Hey, what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

"Why did we try to take away their empire?"  
>"Because our ancestors were greedy bastards who wanted everyone, including the king and queen, to bow before them."<p>

"So that's why they hate us?"

"Well that and the fact that our ancestors kidnaped the princess to try and win the war faster."

"That's it! He's afraid that I'll hurt her like our ancestors hurt theirs."

He nodded.


	4. If I had you

If I had you

_So I got my boots on, _

_Got the right 'mount of leather _

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner _

_And I'm workin' my strut_

I covered my ears as we climbed into the car, mom went back in, he need a beer. And he left me alone with daddy. Who happened to be very mad at that point. Maybe dancing wasn't such a good idea. "Kasai your grounded."

"Daddy I'm 24 you can't really ground me."

_But I know it don't matter _

_All we need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side _

_And the light side baby tonight _

"I can if I tell your brothers to put you under house arrest, and from now on you are not allowed to go to clubs period. I don't care if your brothers are with you or not your not going."

"Why?"

"Because out of all the boys who wanted to date you, you had to pick him!"

"He brought me flowers and chocolate, he practically begged me to give him a chance, hell he risked death just to near me. He punched a guy for trying to kiss me, and yelled at me for flirting. He's trying to be nice and I want to give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Not him."

_It's a struggle _

_Gotta rumble trying to find it  
>But if I had you, <em>

_That would be the only thing _

"Daddy, I won't date him okay, no clubs, and I'll stay home until you say I can leave, just please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm worried. This is for your own good."

"Okay daddy."

_I'd ever need _

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune _

_Never could compete _

_If I had you, _

**(POV Change Broly Jr.)**

I walked to her house at exactly 4. She answered at first knock. "I'm sorry, I promised to stay away." She looked sad as she said it.

"Why?"

"I don't want daddy to be mad at me okay. I can't lose my family." She walked back in and closed the door. "But..." I walked away again from that door and I heard it.

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _

_Yeah, if I had you _

_You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had you. _

"He was here."

"I sent him away."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Vegeta your my own brother! Can't you trust me for once!"

"No, I learned that lesson already."

"He's not here anymore, I sent him away, and if you don't believe me you can screw yourself and your lack of trust in your little sister."

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin _

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning _

_Girls in stripper heels, _

_Boys rolling in Maseratis _

"You can't have her." a voice said from behind me. Kakarot.

"I just figured that out, but thanks for the reality check." I said sarcastically.

"Just making sure you know. Playboy."

"KAKA! Vegeta doesn't trust me!" She yelled.

"I don't either!" He yelled back.

"Fuck you both!" She stopped back into the house.

_What they need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line _

_Baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it _

**(POV Change Kasai)**

I slammed the door to my room and blared Lady Gaga so my brothers would suffer.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!"

"NEVER!"

"Then it stays on!"

"You'll get tired of it!"

I smirked. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" I turned on Feel the Mambo.

"OH FUCK IT SORRY BUT TURN THAT OFF!"

"Was that so hard?" I asked as I changed it to Adam Lambert.

_But if I had you, _

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need _

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune _

_Never could compete _

"Yes."

"Your still gonna have to make your own dinner."  
>"But we can't cook!"<p>

"Stop whining, you can starve."

"Fucking little sisters!"  
>"Bastard brothers!"<p>

"I'M NOT A BASTARD!" Kaka yelled.

"I meant Vegeta."

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _

_Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you _

_You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had  
><em>

"Screw it! We trust you now make dinner!"

I smirked. "I think I'll make you suffer your own cooking tonight!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE DAMN IT!"

"No."

"Please, we'll get you some beer at the store tomorrow!"

"Samuel Adams?"

"Course."  
>"Kay!"<p>

_The flashing of the lights _

_It might feel so good _

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! _

_The fashion and the stage _

I made some red velvet cake with cream cheese to go with the steak and eggs.

"Remind me to offer to buy you beer more often, that was some delicious cake."

"I only make dessert when offered beer 'Geta."

"I'll remember that."

"Seconds?" Kaka asked.

"Course, check the pan."

He got up and grabbed a couple more steaks and about 5 more eggs. And a huge slice of cake.

_It might get me high _

_But it don't mean a thing tonight  
>That would be the only thing <em>

_I'd ever need _

I miss the club, I really do. The dancing, the flirting, the beer. That's what I'm thinking as I stare at my ceiling. Daddy called.

_"The boy came over."_

_"I sent him away."_

_"Good girl."_

_A sigh. _

_"I know it's hard now, but soon you'll thank me."  
>"Yes, daddy."<em>

_"You'll be okay, I promise."  
>"Your right daddy, but it's hard. He's the only one who really seemed to care."<em>

_"You'll find someone, I promise."_

_"Thanks daddy, I needed that."_

_"Anytime sweetheart."_

We hung up, I sighed again. Why? Why does this always happen to me?

_Yeah,if I had you, the money, fame and fortune _

_Never could compete _

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _

I need someone, I need him, I need someone to love me. I know this with every fiber of my being. And it's my fault, I sent him away. I'll be alone forever. I slip even farther into depression. It's not obvious, is it? Vegeta walks in and sits in the chair backwards, legs draped over the sides. "What the fuck is wrong?"

"Nothing." A sigh. "Nothing that I know of."

"Something is wrong if it's affecting your cooking Kasai. Now tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

"I told you, nothing."  
>"Something's wrong, and your going to tell me or I'll have father come over and make you tell him."<p>

"That threat doesn't work, but don't worry, if I figure it out you'll be the first to know."

_Yeah, if I had you _

_You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had you  
>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<em>

"You need a boyfriend."  
>"Well since my last choice isn't an option I kind of can't. And in in case you forgot I'm grounded."<p>

"You really like him?"

"He seemed to care more then the others."

"I really shouldn't do this but I'll help you."

"You will, how?"

"I'll help you get around father in this."

"Why?"  
>"Because your my little sister and I can't eat anymore of the crap you cook up when depressed."<p>

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and _

_Fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) _

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) _

I smirked. "I might not tell you this very often, but if I could pick any brother in the world I'd still pick you."

"Like anyone else would deal with your crap."

"Like you would let anyone else."

"Your a smartass."  
>"And you are en x-con, your point?"<br>"How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think convinced father to pay your bail?"

"Oh gods it was you."  
>"Yep, don't worry Kaka knows."<br>"Good."

_Yeah, if I had you _

_You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had you_

**(POV Change Broly Jr.)**

He steps into the club, walks over to me, and bends down to talk to me. "I don't know what you did but my little sister is all depressed that she can't date you. So I'm gonna help, but if you hurt her, you'll find out why I'm an x-con."

I nod. "Tomorrow at 7 you can pick her, bring her back by 11. No clubs, father has all of them on alert for her."

I nod. "Remember my earlier warning." He walked out.


End file.
